


(Unfinished) Reverse!Falls Request

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Other, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Basically someone asked me to write this and I never finished it due to lack of inspiration and the ending they wanted was something I didn't feel like I could deliver. While waiting on chapter updates, I give you this in hopes to satisfy.Here's what they requested:Mabel is rarely seen without a huge, tremendously fat blue cigar in her mouth. The cigar has various magical powers she uses. She tends to make her brother light it for her when he's around. It's her main source of magic, like how the amulet is Dipper'sOne of the twins tools is a huge blue circus cannon. Mabel fires her brother out of it during the show, and they also use the cannon to fire themselves out of when they need to travel long distances, sometimes on the international or even interplanetary scaleOne interpretation of Reverse Pacifica is of a hippie girl, and I'd like you to use that. She usually has a flower in her mouth, sort of like how Mabel has a cigar.Dipper and Mabel tend to be defeated by being launched over the horizon. As they soar through the air, they bicker with each other and/or swear vengeance before vanishing with a twinkle.





	(Unfinished) Reverse!Falls Request

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love reverse falls a lot, and I finish requests sent to me, don't know why I couldn't with this one!

Mabel stared at the reflection, slowly moving her hand up to coat her lashes with some mascara, after she was done she placed on a pair of fake ones to compliment the lashes she already had. Her makeup was perfectly done, as always, everything about her was absolutely perfect. Everything except the devilish personality she kept locked beneath the surface, she was the town’s sweetheart along with her twin brother, the people were so ignorant and so easily fooled. The new arrivals, Pacifica Southeast and her darling little Gideon, saw past their facade. Mabel had fallen completely head over heels for the simpleton, which annoyed Dipper quite a bit, but he allowed his sibling to watch Gideon from afar and force him on the occasional date. As long as his sister was happy and kept out of his hair, he was satisfied and would go along with whatever crazy scheme or act she came up with, which had led them to some troublesome ends, Pacifica spoiled all their fun and would hardly let Gideon anywhere near the Gleeful twins. Mabel had given her beloved tickets to their show, free of charge, and even told the small boy to bring his blonde guard-dog along with him, she gave him puppy dog eyes and entranced him with her charm to just watch one show and with the boy’s kind heart, he accepted. 

Dipper entered her dressing room, his cape flowing behind him as he silently shut the door, his cool and calculating gaze sweeping over his sibling and watching for a moment or two as she gave the final touch-ups to her look. She was going a bit bolder and fiercer tonight, no doubt for that naive little boy, Dipper could feel the annoyance creep up on him just thinking about it. His voice was smooth and devoid of any clear emotion, he was hard to read and he made it that way with everything he does, but Mabel always seemed to be in tune with her sibling. No one really knew how she did it, Dipper himself wasn’t exactly sure, but never bothered to ask her about it. Even now, she noticed his presence without him having to utter a single word. 

“For tonight’s show I want you to give it your absolute all,” Mabel began and left her tone strict almost mirroring their Great Uncle’s. Her hand reached over to a small wooden box, pulling a fresh cigar from its contents as she motioned her twin closer, holding it out between her slender fingers. “There’s no room for error, brother dearest. We have a special guest.”

Dipper reluctantly followed the command, standing beside his seated twin and stared into the brightly lighted mirror, he could feel her eyes linger on his form looking for any mistakes or wrinkles. When she found none, she slowly got up and checked her own outfit out. Her outfit of choice for the night was a black one piece of clothing with a light blue fancy jacket that ended just under her hips to part into a small tailcoat, fish net stockings covered her legs while her heels matched the shade of color on her jacket. He crowned her the infamous dazzled hat that was used only for their best performances, being mindful of her delicate locks that she had spent hours on getting the perfect curls, his sister really went all out for this boy. 

“Really, I don’t know why you’re putting in so much effort for some city kid, does someone actually have a heart?” He teased smugly, his sister turned on her heels scowling at the mockery, her hands gripping onto his amulet and pulling him close with their noses almost touching. She was tempted to shut his mouth for the taunting but thought better of it, they had a show to preform and couldn’t risk the markings, so Mabel begrudgingly released him and instead plastered a smile onto her face. 

“Let’s get a move on, brother, we can’t keep the audience waiting.” Dipper copied her smile and followed behind his sister, their heels clicking against the tile as they waited below the stage.

The loud cheers of their crowd were heard as the music began to play softly, the lights cut out and spotlights were placed in the center of stage and the crowd stopped their cheering in favor of staying silent, they waited in suspense until a burst of blue smoke covered the stage. The twins appearing in a signature pose and was instantly met with applause, Mabel scanned her audience and immediately found Gideon and the cursed blonde, still she kept the polite and gentle smile on her face. Gideon, at least, seemed to be interested in what they would do next. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you for coming out tonight!” Dipper started cheerfully, the lights providing a flattering shadow to his features as he bowed to the audience. “It means so much to my dear sister and I, we would like to give you our most humblest thanks, so someone tonight has a chance to be up on stage with us.”

The crowd gasped, hands clapping together and screaming in excitement at the mere thought of getting that chance, Mabel raised a hand to her lips in a motion for quite and was met with just that, as she spoke her eyes locked with Pacifica’s. “The performance will come later in the show at the very end, until then, please enjoy the acts we have prepared for you.” 

With the cigar in hand, she moved it to her mouth and leaned in closer to her brother, who in turned presented his hand and cupped a small blue flame in it. The audience looked on in amazement at how cool and fluid the motions were, Dipper touched the tip of the cigar and it light, as his palm closed the fire went away in the blink of an eye. Mabel gave a hearty drag from the item and took a step back, letting out the light blue smoke and blowing it on her twin, the smoke covered and hung to his body until he couldn’t be seen. She hummed and turned to the audience and bowed, when the smoke had cleared her brother was no where to be seen, she got a round of applause before taking a smaller drag from her cigar. 

Dipper was revealed to be on the opposite side of the stage from Mabel, one hand grabbing his amulet and the other hanging by his side, an apple appeared on his head. His sister produced a very sharp knife from her pockets, explaining and slightly exaggerating the risks about what they were about to do. In her hand she showed the audience that it was in fact real and razor sharp, then exclaimed that there were no wires or any tricks to aid her in the act, just simply skill. After she was done, she turned to look at him then covered her eyes with her top hat and threw the object with good force. Anxious murmuring was heard throughout the act as Mabel repeated the risky process, each time Dipper placed a target on a vital part of his body, but ever success made the crowd roar in approval. Even Gideon and Pacifica seemed to be enjoying the show, which went straight to Mabel’s ego, Dipper wasn’t going to let her live this down in the slightest.

After Mabel was done, it was Dipper’s turn to amaze the people with tricks of his own, and sure enough thats just what he did. His tricks were mostly about tricking and illusions while Mabel’s were more physical and kept you at the edge of your seat, the crowd was absolutely loving tonight’s performance and when it came time to announce who would join them, they went wild. Mabel had jumped down off their stage and walked around, she acted like she was searching for someone worthy but her mind was already set on a certain pair. 

“We’ll need two people form our lovely audience today, one for my dearest sister’s final act and one for my own.” Dipper explained as all eyes were set on Mabel, each holding an intense desire to be with the Gleeful’s. Her heels clicked against the floor as her hips swayed for more of an effect, she stopped walking when she had gotten to Pacifica and Gideon, she had pointed at them with a sweet grin. 

“Congratulations you two, you’ll accompany us tonight!” She took Gideon by the arm and thrust him on the stage while Pacifica had squeaked and jogged to catch up. She was worried for her friend, these twins weren’t as sweet and kind as everyone thought they were, and she was determined to keep her best friend safe. As she put herself between Gideon and Mabel, she nervously chewed on the flower clenched between teeth, It was normal to be nervous when one was on stage in front of two killers who just so happen to own a demon to do their bidding. “Please, excuse us. We would like to show our new guests how the stunts work!” And with that, the two adventurers and twins were whisked away behind the stage.

Mabel and Dipper stood in the way of their only exit, for twins that bicker they were perfectly in sync, both standing tall and bearing the same cold expression and both were directing it at her. She started to feel nervous, on instinct her hand seeking out Gideon’s and giving it a squeeze of reassurance, then Mabel spoke out boldly and in a tone that left no room for back talk and questions. “We’re going to shoot you two out of the cannon.”

Both looked taken aback, Gideon looking more frightened then Pacifica, and the blonde dared to defy the two. There was no way she was going to let Gideon or herself go anywhere near that cannon especially if the two twins were operating it, and she pushed Gideon behind her protectively. Mabel’s jaw locked, but she took one drag from her cigar and put on a pleased sort of smile, Dipper’s face looking icily calm and neutral. “There is nothing you could do to get us in that cannon! Take that powered face and beat it Mrs. Tobacco, and your stupid bro can stick his face in his dumb book too! ”

“Silence hippie, we can do whatever we want to. You wouldn’t want the whole town knowing you ruined the whole show me and my dear brother worked so hard on, do you?” The female twin snapped back, a hand coming up to be placed over her chest as she turned her face to look like she was on the verge of tears, it was entirely believable with the tone she then spoke in anyone could’ve believed she just experienced the worst day of her life. “Oh, Dipper! We invited them here and they’re just being so hurtful!” 

The whole town would be terribly mad if they witnessed the twins crying, and no doubt would be enraged when they found out who had mad them so upset, and the two friends were already having a hard enough time as it is to fit in. They didn’t even want to think how badly they’d be treated after the twins ruined them, Pacifica was at a loss for words but Gideon’s mind worked quickly, thinking of some way out of this seemingly impossible to escape situation. “M-Mabel! Wait! I was hoping to get to see you be fired out of the cannon. I mean, you’re so talented and skillful, and we’ll just mess it up. I’d really love it if you’d do it, for me, pretty please?”

Dipper scowled, the little kid was playing with his sister’s heart and he didn’t like it, what made him even more mad was how his sister seemed to fall for it. A wide smile grew on her lips as she drank up the compliments, her posture turning just a little bit straighter and he could feel the positive buzz of energy she radiated. He despised the Pine kid.


End file.
